a life with you
by Niji Inazuma
Summary: serie de one shots dedicados a Izuku y Tsuyu
1. Chapter 1

Bv esta es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos, y aclaro que lo hago porque mi hermano y yo amamos esta pareja, debo aclarar también que esta historia son una serie de one shots dedicados a IzukuxTsuyu, si no te agrada esta pareja, haz el favor de no insultar, y por último, cada one shot tendrá desde la perspectiva de Tsuyu como de Izuku en fin, ya que aclare estos tres puntos, comenzare con el primer OneShot

 **Reencuentro**

 **Tsuyu**

Despertó un poco fatigada, sintiéndose casi más cansada que cuando se acostó a dormir, habían pasado cerca de diez años de que entro a la U.A y se graduó, como tal, había pasado a ser profesional, tal y como había creído, el trabajo de un profesional era en verdad extenuante, no recordaba haber tenido tanto trabajo en la escuela como en ese momento lo tenía "bueno…antes solo nos preparaban" se dijo a sí misma una vez se había levantado de la cama, miro el reloj de buro que tenía, no eran ni las 6:00 am, suspiro queriéndose volver a dormir cuando una vocecilla llamo su atención, en menos de dos zancadas cruzo su habitación y abrió la puerta, un pequeño niño de dos años la miraba sonriendo, Tsuyu sonrió al ver a su sobrino, cargo al hijo de su hermano y camino por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras y llegar a su cocina, si, ya tenía 26 años, sin embargo su familia aun la necesitaba, su hermano trabajaba y su hermana estudiaba, sus padres estaban siempre de viaje, así que de ella dependía cuidar a su sobrino y mantener la casa lista en el poco tiempo que tenía entre su trabajo como heroína, lo valía, claro que sí, su sobrino era un niño maravilloso que la admiraba muchísimo, de alguna manera le recordaba a Midoriya, se sorprendió un poco al notar lo que acababa de pensar, no recordaba tan seguido a sus compañeros de clase, en cuanto se graduaron, cada uno siguió con sus respectivos trabajos, si, aun se encontraba con alguno de ellos casualmente o cuando combatían algún villano y hacían equipos, sin embargo fuera de esos encuentros casuales, no pasaba tiempo con ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo, dio otro ligero suspiro antes de comenzar a desayunar junto a su sobrino.

"Tal vez hoy deba salir antes, así que te dejare encargado con una amiga de la tía Satsuki, está bien?"

"! Si!" Tsuyu sonrió de nuevo al ver a su pequeño sobrino batido de comida, lo limpio y término su desayuno, después de eso se dio una ducha, se cambió, ducho y cambio a su sobrino y se encamino a la salida, al llegar se sorprendió de ver algunas cartas en la entrada, era raro pues ese día no había correspondencia, además, que recordase no había ordenado nada por correo o algo parecido, se encogió de hombros y recogió las diversas cartas que habían, mientras las pasaba una por una hubo un sobre que llamo su atención, era una carta con las iniciales de la U.A, la abrió rápidamente leyendo un texto con una caligrafía impecable, como se esperaría de la escuela, era una invitación para una especie de reunión de exalumnos, pensó un poco en ello, la agencia a la que estaba afiliada debía poder darle un poco de descanso, había estado trabajando mucho esas últimas semanas, se lo merecía, sonriendo esta vez más ampliamente se dirigió a la salida, desde la mañana había pensado en que debía reunirse una vez más con sus excompañeros, que gran oportunidad se le había presentado.

El día marcado en la invitación había llegado, de alguna manera se sentía algo nerviosa, quizás no estaba realmente a la altura de ser la heroína que merecía la U.A, escuchaba hablar casi todo el tiempo de Midoriya o Bakugo, de Iida e incluso de Uraraka, a decir verdad, nunca se percataba mucho de lo que sucedía en las calles, y si, daba entrevistas cuando se lo pedían los medios, nunca se negaría a eso, sin embargo no sabía si en realidad era popular, o al menos, lo suficiente como para presumir que se había graduado de la preparatoria de héroes más prestigiosa de Japón, sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos de la mente, ese día no era para presumir quien era más rico, más famoso o más importante, ese día era para reencontrarse con viejos amigos, rememorar anécdotas, cosas así. Se vistió rápidamente, la carta decía que no era nada formal, así que, como suponía irían todos, se vistió con su traje de heroína y salió de su habitación, al bajar a la sala encontró a sus hermanos viendo la TV junto con su sobrino, estos al percatarse de su presencia saludaron y desearon suerte.

"que te diviertas" su hermano sonrió al hablarle y subió el dedo pulgar, su hermana estaba ocupada con una tarea así que solo asintió de acuerdo con su hermano, su sobrino la miro con estrellas en los ojos al verla con su traje puesto, adoraba cuando su sobrino la miraba así, era como si la única persona del mundo que realmente le importaba la alabara, se sentía bien. Sin más tiempo que perder salió de casa y se apresuró a llegar a la U.A, llevaba tiempo aun, así que decidió reducir la velocidad que llevaba y se dedicó a admirar la ciudad, casi nunca le daba tiempo debido a su trabajo, y las pocas veces que lo hacía era en el día, con la tenue luz de la tarde llegando al horizonte la cuidad era realmente hermosa, se quedó viendo un poco más la luz que despedía el cielo hasta que se oscureció casi completamente, entonces se dio cuenta que había pasado bastante rato perdida mirando el cielo, miro rápidamente la hora en su reloj de muñeca, llevaba casi una hora de retraso, se apuró entonces en llegar a la escuela, esta vez sin detenerse a nada.

En cuanto llego no pudo evitar rememorar antiguas cosas que había vivido en la escuela, conocer a tantas personas, pasar tantos peligros, aprender tantas cosas y finalmente graduarse, se recordó que no debía perder el tiempo y entro a la institución, llego a su antigua aula y nada más entrar, se vio de nuevo como una adolescente de 15 años esperando a su profesor encargado el primer día de clases, vio entonces a todos sus antiguos compañeros, algunos volteando hacia ella y otros sumergidos en sus asuntos, hablando con sus ex compañeros. Como pensó, todos estaban vestidos con sus trajes, de alguna manera se sintió aliviada, pues en el fondo no sabía si hacia bien al vestirse de esa manera. Después de una mirada rápida hacia el aula se dio cuenta que faltaba solo una persona, Midoriya Izuku, decidió no darle importancia, después de todo era obvio que algunos no irían. Después de un rápido saludo a sus ex compañeros decidió salir un rato, estaba bastante feliz de encontrarse a sus viejos amigos, sobre todo después de no verlos en tanto tiempo, sin embargo, el oírlos hablar de todas sus hazañas la estaba aburriendo mucho, suponía que sería más divertido, como en los viejos tiempos cuando todos se proponían llegar a cumplir sus metas, suspiro levemente al verse a sí misma en el pasado, y darse cuenta que realmente ella también esperaba el motivo suficiente para comenzar a hablar sobre sus hazañas, al final, de hecho, no sabía porque se había arrepentido, quizás solamente quería salir del trabajo, volvió a suspirar.

"pensé que sería más divertido" Tsuyu volteo la mirada hacia de dónde provino esa frase, casi no pudo creer lo que veía, la única manera de reconocer a Midoriya fue por su cabello desordenado y sus inconfundibles pecas, estaba más alto, mucho más alto, no tanto como lo era All Might, pero si de una altura que rebasaba el 1.80, estaba muy fornido, lo suficiente como para que aun con el traje puesto se marcaran los músculos del abdomen, no supo cuánto tiempo se lo quedo mirando, pero debió ser suficiente como para que este la mirara con un poco de preocupación y sonrojado de las mejillas, de alguna manera le recordó a cuando estaban en la escuela.

"Tsuyu-chan, estas bien?" de un momento a otro cayo en cuenta de la cercanía de Midoriya con ella, se alejó un poco dando un ligero salto hacia atrás

"ah, sí, no es na…" se sorprendió un poco y volteo nuevamente a ver al más alto "Midoriya-chan… me llamaste Tsu..."

"Tsuyu-chan?...ah, es que….pensé que de alguna manera estarías más cómoda así…y…bueno yo…" volvió a recordar de pronto sus días de escuela al ver al mayor sonrojándose y tartamudeando, a la vez que atropellaba enunciados para completar las frases, sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro del chico para que dejase de hablar, este a su vez entendió y la miro un momento en silencio

"pensé que estarías más cómodo adentro, con Ochaco-chan o Lida-chan" de repente se arrepintió de decirlo, pues el ojiverde puso una cara de decepción, o algo bastante parecido, suspiro un poco, dejando que el aire frio de la época formara una especie de vapor con su aliento, Tsuyu estuvo atenta a esto como si se tratase de lo más interesante que había visto en su vida

"la verdad, no estoy seguro si fue una buena idea venir" comenzó diciendo, su voz era sincera, agravada por los años y quizá, hasta un poco áspera, para Tsuyu era agradable escucharla, desde la escuela la voz de Midoriya había servido para tranquilizar, aunque el mismo hubiese tenido miedo

"al principio pensé que sería genial verlos a todos de nuevo, cuanto han progresado, cuanto han cambiado, rememorar viejas historias y todo eso…sin embargo, en cuanto llegue me di cuenta de que nada de eso pasaría aquí, todos cuentas sus hazañas y eso es increíble…pero no es lo que me esperaba"

Izuku se recargo contra la pared, viendo al piso, estaba bastante decepcionado o eso parecía por la forma de su mirar, Tsuyu se acercó un poco para darle una especie de apoyo silencioso, Izuku sonrió levemente.

"quizá podamos ir a una charla amistosa después de clases ahora" Izuku sonrió más abiertamente ante las palabras de Tsuyu, sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la escuela. Dentro de su antigua aula se podía escuchar a Katsuki perdiendo los estribos, a Yaoyorozu y Todoroki anunciando su compromiso, a Ashido preguntando donde estaba Tsuyu, a Lida conversando con otros de la clase, a Uraraka tratando de calmar a Katsuki, de un momento a otro, la clase A volvió a ser la misma de años atrás, sin embargo, dos de los veinte ex compañeros pasaban un momento caminando por la ciudad, ante la atenta mirada de los ciudadanos por ser los héroes que eran, y, sin que ninguno de los dos se incomodara o hiciera algo por evitarlo, iban tomados de la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Wenas otra vez, supongo que, después de haber empezado algo, es de mala educación no terminarlo, más si es algo que es de tu gusto, claro que como tal, ya he empezado esto, así que seguiré (ni idea de que dije, pero suena bien), bien, he leído los reviews, y doy gracias a solo una novata por haber escrito eso, en verdad, me alegra que les gusten mis historias, me da pauta para emocionarme en la carrera que quiero tomar, está bien, sin más, aquí la segunda parte, el capítulo de reencuentro esta vez desde la perspectiva de Izuku

 **REENCUENTRO**

Despertó algo tarde para la cual era su costumbre, usualmente, desde muy temprano se encontraría levantado y arreglado para irse a su empresa afiliada y comenzar con su rutina diaria como héroe, sin embargo, estaba de visita en su ciudad natal, desde que se había graduado de yuuei, se había mudado a tokio para trabajar en una agencia que vio potencial en él, aunque en realidad agradecía esa oportunidad, el hecho de estar tanto tiempo alejado de casa le había afectado, extrañaba a su madre, a sus ex compañeros, All Might vivía cerca de el en tokio, por lo que era normal que fuese a visitarlo algunas veces en las tardes, y el mayor parecía bastante satisfecho por lo que había logrado su sucesor, si bien aún le faltaba un poco para ser considerado el nuevo símbolo de la paz, estaba bastante cerca, y, para ser sinceros, el rubio estaba seguro de que sería alguien mucho mejor que el para ocupar ese importante lugar. Claro que, ahora esas cosas pasaban, al menos momentáneamente, en segundo plano para el héroe peliverde, estaba en su ciudad para relajarse un poco, y claro, para ir a la reunión de ex alumnos que estaban programada para dentro de unos días.

Había decidido ir con antelación en cuando recibió la noticia de All Might, le encantaba trabajar como héroe, y estaba dispuesto a seguir con sus arduos entrenamientos diarios para conseguir ser el héroe que All Might, su madre, el mundo y el mismo esperaban, sin embargo, descansar tampoco estaba nada mal, y hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba una comida casera de su madre, o no visitaba ciertos lugares que le encantaban… y el katsudon… dios, extrañaba tanto el katsudon casero que su madre preparaba, en fin que, en pos de tal evento como lo era una reunión de esa índole, decidió que lo mejor sería estar un poco más de tiempo en descanso, claro que, si alguien necesitaba ayuda, no iba a negarse.

Justo un día antes de la reunión una antigua amiga suya le había mandado un mensaje, por lo que, y aun con lo que conllevase, decidió ir a visitar a Uraraka y a su esposo, lo que claro posiblemente le valdría algunos moretones. Al medio día exactamente llego a la antigua casa de Kacchan, no le extraño que hubiese sido ahí que decidieran alojarse, la madre de Katsuki nunca se negaría a que su hijo pasara un tiempo de visita, claro que Izuku sabía que el joven explosivo se habría negado rotundamente a ir a la reunión de no ser porque, por fin, alguien había logrado domarlo… aunque fuese un poco. Al tocar la puerta no tuvo que esperar más de unos segundos antes de que abrieran

"¿Qué haces aquí, Deku?"

"Ah ¡ Kacchan¡...Eh…pues veras Urara...ehhh, Ochako-san me pidió que viniera…quizás para hablar un rato…esto…"

Podría ser mayor, inclusive estar a la misma altura que Katsiki Bakugo, sin embargo el ponerse nervioso en situaciones como estas era costumbre para él, sobre todo por que esperaba que una sonriente Ochako le abriese la puerta y no una malhumorada cara de Katsuki, por un momento un silencio cargado de una pesadumbre ya familiarizada con ambos lleno el ambiente, tal como hubiese sido en el pasado, el orgullo sobrecargado del rubio simplemente no soportaba el progreso de quien, para él, seria siempre una piedra en el camino de su éxito, obstaculizando su avance permanentemente. Izuku lo sabía, sabia de lleno por qué para su amigo de la infancia fuese imposible de tragar que su éxito era tanto como el de él, sin embargo, al menos después de saber todo lo que sabía, no tendría dudas o miedos al enfrentarse, directa o indirectamente con el héroe explosivo.

"Deku-kun!" la inconfundible voz de la anti gravedad se escuchó entre el silencio incomodo de ambos hombres, Katsuki en seguida volteo para ver a su esposa, molesto pues seguramente la idea de invitar a Izuku fue totalmente de la castaña.

Tras una pequeña discusión por la pareja en donde el oji verde se sintió completamente incomodo pasaron a la sala, donde después de otro momento de tensión por parte de Bakugo mientras Ochako preparaba el té, Izuku se preguntó si en realidad habría cambiado algo entre ellos tres desde que estaban en la preparatoria, exceptuando claro, la relación de la castaña y el rubio, después de convivir con ellos cerca de un día pensó que en realidad no, todo estaba técnicamente igual, en personalidades, en maneras de ver las cosas, en realidad, seguía todo como antes.

Después de despedirse de la joven pareja decidió caminar un rato por las calles de su antigua ciudad, en realidad le agradaba la sensación de verse inmerso en constantes recuerdos que llegaban al mientras daba pasos sin rumbo fijo, aunque con pleno conocimiento de sus lugares, de repente se vio de nuevo como un joven de catorce años yendo donde quiera que hubiese un ataque de villanos, tomando notas en su cuaderno para sus posibles, aunque en ese momento poco probables hazañas futuras, sonrió un poco ante aquel recuerdo y bajo la vista hasta sus manos, extendiéndolas frente a sus ojos pudo ver, de alguna manera, el poder que se encontraba dentro de su ser, poder que algún día debía ser traspasado a alguien capaz, mejor que él. Sumido en sus pensamientos se guio hasta cierto punto apartado de la ciudad, no era tan tarde por lo que los leves destellos de luz que comenzaban a hacerse más tenues llamaron su atención. Reflexiono un poco sobre el día tan tranquilo y agradable que había tenido con sus viejos compañeros de escuela, contemplo entonces en silencio la imagen que tenia del matrimonio de sus viejos amigos, Ochako parecía feliz estando al lado de Katsuki, y este mismo, aunque no lo admitiera, se le notaba más alegre al estar junto a la castaña, se recargo levemente en una pared pensando un poco, una familia no sonaba tan mal, miro nuevamente la puesta de sol, haciéndose una pregunta mentalmente. –Me pregunto si alguna vez podre ver una puesta de sol con alguien a mi lado-.

La fecha estipulada en la carta de la U.A llego por fin, no tuvo mucha prisa, pues empezaba algo tarde, así que se la pasó tranquilamente en la mañana, salió a dar un leve paseo por la tarde y, después, llego a casa y se arregló, como supuso irían todos, uso su traje habitual, tomo un poco de agua y salió rumbo a la U.A, en realidad no demoro mucho, tuvo la idea de ir rápido puesto que creyó que en un momento se le haría tarde, sin embargo descarto la idea puesto que en realidad sería más conveniente no usar su kosei en esos momento, el aire del ambiente era fresco y agradable, así que se limitó a sentirlo durante su trayecto, en un momento, mientras pasaba por cierto lugar ya cerca de llegar a la U.A miro un momento el cielo, estaba claro y con la tenue luz de la tarde llegando al horizonte la cuidad era realmente hermosa, fijo su vista en un edificio cercano, los colores de un traje se hacían notar entre las grises paredes del inmueble, reconoció a Asui Tsuyu al instante de verla, anteriormente le había visto en las noticias de la ciudad, se había vuelto realmente popular y aclamada, por un momento iba a hablarle, sin embargo, se veía tan ensimismada contemplando el atardecer que decidió simplemente contemplarla un rato más, su cabello estaba suelto, estaba un poco más alta, su figura había madurado bastante, en ese traje, sobretodo, se acentuaban más sus curvas de la cintura y del pecho, Izuku volteo la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que observaba más de lo que debería, al girar la vista al cielo nuevamente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro, perdió la noción del tiempo al momento en el que fijaba y perdía su vista en la joven heroína, se giró hacia la dirección de la U.A y emprendió camino, esta vez impulsándose con su kosei para llegar a tiempo.

En cuanto llego no pudo evitar rememorar antiguas cosas que había vivido en la escuela, conocer a tantas personas, pasar tantos peligros, aprender tantas cosas y finalmente graduarse, se recordó que no debía perder el tiempo y entro a la institución, llego a su antigua aula y nada más entrar, se vio de nuevo como un adolescente de 15 años llegando ultimo el primer día de clases, vio entonces a todos sus antiguos compañeros, algunos volteando hacia él y otros sumergidos en sus asuntos, guio su vista por toda el aula, en cuanto encontró a Ochako y Lyda inmediatamente fue a hablar con ellos, la castaña estaba junto a su esposo y Lyda platicaba amenamente con esta, Katsuki se limitaba a mirar a todos con superioridad y, de cuando en cuando mandarle una mirada matadora a casi cualquiera, paso un momento con ellos escuchando acerca de sus hazañas de héroes, lo que habían logrado, lo lejos que estaban llegando, y lo admiraba, pero no era lo que esperaba de esa reunión, de nuevo guio su vista por el aula, notando rápidamente la familiar figura vista solo hace unas horas atrás, Tsuyu salía del aula rápidamente, Izuku al instante se disculpó con Lyda y Ochako y siguió a la chica, no tardó mucho en encontrarla pues estaba en el pasillo viendo al piso, la admiro una vez más, esta vez de cerca notando la madurez de su porte, recordó entonces que antes se ponía nervioso por el simple hecho de hablar con una chica, esta vez, estaba seguro que si se tratase de Tsuyu se pondría nervioso por el hecho de ser ella, algo en esa mujer le hacía arder las mejillas y acelerar el corazón, era extraño

"pensé que sería más divertido" Tsuyu volteo la mirada hacia él, no había podido ocurrírsele nada para comenzar una conversación, pudo notar entonces grandes cambios, recordaba que desde antes debía mirar a Tsuyu bajando la vista por cuestión de altura, sin embargo ahora estaba seguro que Tsuyu apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, su ajustado traje revelaba más de lo que desearía, cayó en cuenta entonces que hacia un rato que había comenzado la conversación y la menor no contestaba

"Tsuyu-chan, estas bien?" no supo exactamente como pero sin tartamudeos logro llamarla así, supo también que estaba bastante cerca de ella al notar la cercanía de sus rostros, al parecer Tsuyu también lo noto, puesto que se alejó un poco con un pequeño salto

"ah, sí, no es na…" se sorprendió un poco y volteo nuevamente a ver al más alto "Midoriya-chan… me llamaste Tsu...

"Tsuyu-chan?...ah, es que….pensé que de alguna manera estarías más cómoda así…y…bueno yo…" se sonrojo y tartamudeo unos momentos más hasta que sintió como Tsuyu ponía una mano en su hombro, el contacto aun con los guantes de esta produjo una gran calma en el más alto, sonrio levemente y le miro en silencio de nuevo

"pensé que estarías más cómodo adentro, con Ochako-chan o Lida-chan" Izuku pensó por un momento que a la joven le molestaba su presencia, estaba seguro de haber hecho una especie de mueca al pensar en ello sin embargo, pensó también que la menor simplemente tenía la idea de que estaría más cómodo hablando son sus viejos conocidos que con ella, suspiro un poco, dejando que el aire frio de la época formara una especie de vapor con su aliento, Tsuyu estuvo atenta a esto como si se tratase de lo más interesante que había visto en su vida

"la verdad, no estoy seguro si fue una buena idea venir, al principio pensé que sería genial verlos a todos de nuevo, cuanto han progresado, cuanto han cambiado, rememorar viejas historias y todo eso…sin embargo, en cuanto llegue me di cuenta de que nada de eso pasaría aquí, todos cuentas sus hazañas y eso es increíble…pero no es lo que me esperaba"

Izuku se recargo contra la pared, viendo al piso, estaba bastante decepcionado o eso parecía por la forma de su mirar, Tsuyu se acercó un poco para darle una especie de apoyo silencioso, Izuku sonrió levemente.

"quizá podamos ir a una charla amistosa después de clases ahora" Izuku sonrió más abiertamente ante las palabras de Tsuyu, sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la escuela. Dentro de su antigua aula se podía escuchar a Katsuki perdiendo los estribos, a Yaoyorozu y Todoroki anunciando su compromiso, a Ashido preguntando donde estaba Tsuyu, a Lida conversando con otros de la clase, a Uraraka tratando de calmar a Katsuki, de un momento a otro, la clase A volvió a ser la misma de años atrás, sin embargo, dos de los veinte ex compañeros pasaban un momento caminando por la ciudad, ante la atenta mirada de los ciudadanos por ser los héroes que eran, y, sin que ninguno de los dos se incomodara o hiciera algo por evitarlo, iban tomados de la mano.


End file.
